This invention is concerned with improvements in and relating to sliding doors and particularly to such doors as are commonly used to close off wardrobes, wall cupboards and the like.
Sliding doors are extensively used in closets, wardrobes, wall cupboards and the like because of their space saving features, yet in many applications the door size required is non-standard and the door must then be tailor made from simple stock parts. When fitted, however, the user demands a smooth positive movement, which is neither "sloppy" nor "sticky". It is also significant that the door slide quietly in the channel that guides it.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sliding door that is simple to assemble but yet has a smooth movement.